


uniformed

by kinghinatatobio (redhoodedwolf)



Series: TsukkiYama Week 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Dinosaurs, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, Secret Relationship, Tsukkiyama Week, short and sweet, tkymweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/kinghinatatobio
Summary: When Hinata had invited him to a theme park on Saturday, Tadashi hadn’t thought much of it, at first.But then, Dinoland.





	uniformed

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukkiyama Week 2019 Day 2: Eatery

“I’m starving!” Kageyama yelled, shocking Tadashi. He didn’t think he’d ever heard the dark-haired boy use such a loud voice except for when he was spewing insults at Hinata.

Hinata shushed him, just as loudly. It didn’t really matter how loud they were being, though, because they weren’t the loudest people in the vicinity.

When Hinata had invited him to a theme park on Saturday, Tadashi hadn’t thought much of it, at first. It sounded like a blast; he knew a good percentage of the volleyball team members were planning on going as well, and spending time with friends after a stressful season of finals was just what he was looking for.

But the _noise_. There were so many kids and teenagers there that he felt a bit overwhelmed, honestly. But with friends at his side, he was able to manage. They definitely kept him busy, making sure they didn’t get too out of hand. And he was having lots of fun. They’d ridden three roller coasters, two separate rides that sent them almost upside down a hundred meters in the air, and the ever-mild carousel.

Tadashi’s stomach groaned in protest, and he found himself agreeing with Kageyama’s shout. It was time to eat.

“Let’s find someplace to sit down, a bit away from the crazy,” Suga suggested, leading the small group to the side of the pathway where they all bent over a map to consult the closest restaurant-like eatery.

Daichi who held one corner of the map pointed to where they were and then to Dinoland a few paces away. “I’m pretty sure there’s a café in there…yep! Paleo Appetite.”

“Isn’t that a diet?” Tanaka exclaimed with disgust. Nishinoya was riding on his back, Asahi standing behind them just in case the smaller man made too vigorous of a movement and fell off (again).

Noya smacked Tanaka’s forehead, and Asahi gasped and braced himself when Tanaka flung his hands up to smack his friend back.

“_Boys_,” Daichi scolded, and the pair calmed down. “Let’s head that way. We’ll look at the menu when we get there. I’m sure it’s normal food.”

“I hope it’s dinosaur shaped!” Hinata exclaimed. Kageyama nodded his head in agreement.

As the group started heading towards Dinoland, Tadashi texted furiously. Ennoshita made a comment about it, but he just replied that he was filling in Tsukishima about their day.

“Sucks that he couldn’t make it,” Tanaka commented. “Work is a drag.”

Tadashi laughed sharply and loudly. “Ha! Yeah!”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes at him but didn’t say anything about his odd reaction, which Tadashi appreciated.

When they finally got to the restaurant and the team determined they would not be eating only paleo-diet foods, they filed inside and waited to be seated while Suga inquired about a large table to fit all of them.

“I’m going to use the bathroom,” Tadashi told them, and Daichi nodded, letting him knew that at least one in the talkative group had listened.

Stealing away into the building to find the bathrooms, Tadashi was suddenly pulled by the arm in the opposite direction, causing him to stumble over his feet and almost crash into the door he was pulled through.

“Tsukki!” he chastised, righting himself as soon as the tugging stopped. He glanced around. He was in the kitchen. “Am I allowed to be in here?”

“No. What are you guys doing here?”

Tadashi huffed. “It wasn’t planned. We just got hungry.”

“You let them come here,” Tsukishima growled.

“I can never stop any of them from doing anything,” Tadashi shot back, and he knew he’d gotten Tsukki there.

Tadashi took a step back and looked Tsukishima up and down from head to toe. He couldn’t stop the giggle from escaping at what he found.

“I’ve never seen you in your uniform, Tsukki,” Tadashi said between giggles.

Said uniform was a pair of fitted dark green pants that reminded him of safari wear. On his feet were brown laced-up boots that went up over his ankle, pants tucked into them. The belt he wore had cartoon dinosaurs all over it, and the buckle looked like the teeth of a T-rex were biting to keep the leather strap in place. His shirt was a simple tan button-up that was a bit too big on Tsukishima, it seemed. He had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, probably the only thing about his uniform that wasn’t perfect regulation. His nametag was similar to the belt buckle, as it had the fossilized head of a T-rex with its mouth open, his name engraved in the middle of the maw. And on his head was the most adorable hat, the logo for the restaurant embroidered in the center, and it was covered in acrylic pins. Some were dinosaurs, some were fossils. They decorated the entire hat from brim all the way back. The fabric of the hat was the same pattern as the belt, cute cartoon dinos.

Tsukishima was glaring at him when he finished his inspection.

“What?’ Tadashi whined. “You don’t look bad, I swear! It’s a good look on you, really. The pants fit nicely.”

“The boots are great too,” Tsukishima commented. “Good enough to kick all eleven asses of yours into the street.”

“Kinoshita couldn’t make it either, so there’s only ten of us,” Tadashi explained.

“I stand corrected,” Tsukishima snipped back.

Tadashi huffed. “I’m sorry, Tsukki, that I couldn’t stop them. But I’m happy I got to see you!” He did his best to sugar coat the run-in. “You work so much in the summer that we don’t get any time to spend together.”

Tsukishima’s glare softened and he pursed his lips and nodded. “I wish my hours were more staggered.”

“Can you take your break? Maybe they won’t see you if you don’t work our table.”

“You’re a big group. There will be at least two servers on the table, and even if I can get out of being the main waiter, I’ll probably be helping with delivering food orders.” Tsukishima looked very irritated, nibbling on his bottom lip. Tadashi felt a wave of guilt.

Tadashi’s phone buzzed in his pocket, getting a text from Daichi. His face split into a grin when he read it.

“Daichi said the wait was too long so they went to the crepe stand nearby instead.” He grinned up at Tsukishima. “You’re off the hook.”

“And you’re about to get me fired,” Tsukishima murmured, the employee seeming to realize that this wasn’t a private conversation. Several kitchen attendants were staring at them, and the pair hustled back out of the kitchen and into the body of the restaurant.

“Have a good shift. I’ll see you tomorrow, right? Dinner with Akiteru.”

Tsukishima groaned and Tadashi chuckled. “Yes. I’ll see you then.”

“Hey… Hey, Tsukki?” Tadashi ducked his head, and Tsukishima had to lean close to hear his soft voice. The pair locked eyes, bodies close, and Tadashi could see Tsukishima’s breath hitch in his chest. “Will you wear the hat again sometime? It’s sexy.”

Tadashi ran after that, knowing that if Tsukishima got back at him like he wanted to, he would have definitely gotten fired. Laughing as he bolted from the establishment, he almost ran into Hinata and Kageyama who were waiting outside, seemingly for him. Kageyama seemed much happier as he had half of a crepe in his hand.

“What are you laughing at?” Hinata interrogated him.

Tadashi waved it off, trying to wipe the flush off of his cheeks with a rub of his hand. “Nothing. Just some funny dinosaur.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter&tumblr: kinghinatatobio


End file.
